


a small world filled with you

by rasrafmek



Series: we'll dream the same dream [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Feelings Realization, M/M, atsukita week 2020, kita's turn to be whipped for atsumu, sunaosa if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: Truth be told, it was mostly Atsumu who was the source of noise, Kita muses. Every time Atsumu is sent on a schedule by himself, the dorm is oddly quiet.For atsukita week, day 2: home
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: we'll dream the same dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: Atsukita Week





	a small world filled with you

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you Yuq (@kazutoruri) for beta-ing!)

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Kita Shinsuke was used to silence.

For most of his childhood up until he moved to Osaka, it had only been him and his grandmother at home. It was often quiet enough in their house to hear the rustling of leaves from the trees outside whenever a gentle breeze blew by. 

He thought things would change when he moved to the city, but while it was loud with the sound of vehicles and tourists in the streets of Osaka, it remained quiet whenever he was indoors. For his first year in the company, he was the only trainee; most of the other trainees had gone on to debut or to quit the idol life entirely. His days were filled with solo practices, with the studio filled only with the thrum of the music and the sound of his footwork against the wooden floor. 

On a rainy spring day in his second year as a trainee, this silence ended as the new trainees banged the front door shut behind them. From the very moment they entered the company building, the two new trainees–almost exact mirror images of each other, Kita mused–were loudly arguing about something or the other. They stopped arguing upon seeing Kita staring at them. Giving Kita a small bow, they introduced themselves as Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu–upcoming main and lead vocal for the group, though the title of main vocal was still in contention. 

  
  


A month later, another trainee was added to the roster. While Suna Rintarou was not as loud as the Miya twins, and while he had seemed more reserved at first, he soon became a frequent member of the (usually noisy) hijinks that the twins managed to get themselves into.

Kita quickly learns that living in the dorm with his members meant waking up to the sound of a pot clanging against their kitchen floor at 3am as Osamu and Atsumu tried to prepare ramen in their sleep deprived states after a long day of practice. It meant the constant sound of a phone camera going off, and the resulting scramble for said phone as Suna took photos of the twins in the most unflattering of angles. And by now, he was no longer surprised at being woken up at an ungodly hour by the other three to ask for help to unclog the sink, or to settle another fight between the twins, or to turn off the fire alarm that had yet again been set off by accident.

In the three years he had lived in the dorm with his members, he could probably count the number of (relatively) quiet, peaceful days on one hand. There was always some prank or argument or game going on that led to shouting or laughter or both. 

Truth be told, it was mostly Atsumu who was the source of noise. Everytime Atsumu is sent on a schedule by himself, the dorm is oddly quiet. 

  
  


Atsumu has a film shooting for a cameo role, and Kita is uninterrupted the whole afternoon as he reads a book in his room. In the living room, Suna is scrolling through social media on his phone while Osamu is watching videos with earphones on. Every once in a while, Kita finds himself checking on the other two in the living room to make sure this silence doesn’t mean the other two have attempted to run away from the dorm (which had happened two years ago, after the management had attempted to put all of them through a rigorous exercise and diet regimen), but there they still are, sitting in silence with Osamu’s head resting on Suna’s shoulder.

“Do ya need anythin’?” Osamu asks after Kita had checked on them for the third time that hour.

“It’s nothin’, it’s just…weirdly quiet, so I wanted to make sure you guys are still here,” Kita replies. Hearing this, the other two snicker.

“This proves that the both of us are well-mannered, only Atsumu’s the problem child,” Suna remarks without looking up as he continues scrolling through his phone.

Osamu quickly nods in agreement. “Maybe we should always send him ta shows. Gets us public exposure and gives us a free day of peace and quiet.”

“A few quiet days like this would be nice too, but I like it better when it’s lively in the dorm. It’s nice ta have Atsumu around. Makes it feel like home,” Kita muses before turning to go back to his room, leaving the other two looking at him quizzically.

It’s odd, really; Kita has always been used to living in silence and solitude, but with the entrance of one Miya Atsumu in his life, he finds himself looking for something to break the monotony of hearing only his own thoughts.

  
  


The silence he used to find comforting now feels deafening.

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Atsumu gets back home at 5am, after a long day of shooting. Kita has just woken up, and he almost doesn’t notice Atsumu enter the dorm with how quiet he closes the door behind him. The blond drags his feet to walk over to where Kita is standing by the kitchen.

“Mornin’, Kita-san,” Atsumu says, stifling a yawn. His voice is slightly hoarse; probably as a result of fatigue. 

Kita quickly sets a kettle on the stovetop. “I’ll make some tea for ya. Drink it, wash up, then go to sleep,” he says.

Atsumu hums in reply and takes a seat, then rests his head on the dining table.

A few minutes later, Kita sets a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Atsumu. “Be careful, it’s still hot. But it’ll be good for yer throat.”

Atsumu–most likely running on his last few bars of energy–simply nods in reply before reaching for the cup and taking a sip.

“I missed havin’ ya around today, the dorm doesn’t feel like home without ya,” Kita thinks out loud, and Atsumu nearly scalds his tongue with how quickly he drank the rest of his tea in surprise.

Even through all the layers of cakey make-up on Atsumu’s face, Kita could see the reddening of his cheeks as Atsumu replies with, “I missed ya today too, Kita-san,” with his voice a hushed whisper.

Neither of them speak for the next few minutes; only the sound of the wall clock ticking punctuates the silence. Yet with Atsumu right in front of him with a small smile on his face, Kita finds himself at ease.

Silence isn’t so bad if Atsumu is with him.


End file.
